


"The Kiss on Platonius, as played by Charlie Brown and Lucy"

by MinervaFan



Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [47]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parody, Peanuts Gang, story challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFan/pseuds/MinervaFan
Summary: From Cheree_Cargill's "1001 Trek Tales" archive: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510Seriously, ya'll, I shipped Spock and Christine, but I never ever EVER took them all that seriously.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.orghttps://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	"The Kiss on Platonius, as played by Charlie Brown and Lucy"

**Author's Note:**

> From Cheree_Cargill's "1001 Trek Tales" archive: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510
> 
> Seriously, ya'll, I shipped Spock and Christine, but I never ever EVER took them all that seriously.

"The Kiss on Platonius, as played by Charlie Brown and Lucy" by Minervafan - Cheree_Cargill - Star Trek: The Original Series [Archive of Our Own]

  * Main Content



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

[Log In](https://archiveofourown.org/users/login)

User name or email: 
    
Password:
    

Remember Me 

  * [Forgot password?](https://archiveofourown.org/users/password/new)
  * [Get an Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/invite_requests)



### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
    * [All Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media)
    * [Anime & Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Anime%20*a*%20Manga/fandoms)
    * [Books & Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Books%20*a*%20Literature/fandoms)
    * [Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Cartoons%20*a*%20Comics%20*a*%20Graphic%20Novels/fandoms)
    * [Celebrities & Real People](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Celebrities%20*a*%20Real%20People/fandoms)
    * [Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Movies/fandoms)
    * [Music & Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Music%20*a*%20Bands/fandoms)
    * [Other Media](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Other%20Media/fandoms)
    * [Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Theater/fandoms)
    * [TV Shows](https://archiveofourown.org/media/TV%20Shows/fandoms)
    * [Video Games](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Video%20Games/fandoms)
    * [Uncategorized Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Uncategorized%20Fandoms/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags)
    * [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/collections)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/search)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search)
    * [People](https://archiveofourown.org/people/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
    * [About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/about)
    * [News](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts)
    * [FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq)
    * [Wrangling Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines)
    * [Donate or Volunteer](https://archiveofourown.org/donate)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: katekyou "alternate universe" sort:>words




> The Archive **will be down for 2 hours** of maintenance between **05:00-07:00 UTC on Thursday, October 1** ([what time is that for me?](https://bit.ly/2Gjf2zA)). Please check [@AO3_Status on Twitter](https://twitter.com/AO3_Status) for updates.

[×](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735557?hide_banner=true)

  * Skip header



### Actions

  * Comments
  * Download
    * [AZW3](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/26735557/The%20Kiss%20on%20Platonius%20as.azw3?updated_at=1601495156)
    * [EPUB](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/26735557/The%20Kiss%20on%20Platonius%20as.epub?updated_at=1601495156)
    * [MOBI](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/26735557/The%20Kiss%20on%20Platonius%20as.mobi?updated_at=1601495156)
    * [PDF](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/26735557/The%20Kiss%20on%20Platonius%20as.pdf?updated_at=1601495156)
    * [HTML](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/26735557/The%20Kiss%20on%20Platonius%20as.html?updated_at=1601495156)



### Work Header

Rating: 
    

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/General%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
    

  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)


Category: 
    

  * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*M/works)


Fandom: 
    

  * [Star Trek: The Original Series](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Trek:%20The%20Original%20Series/works)


Relationship: 
    

  * [Christine Chapel/Spock](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Christine%20Chapel*s*Spock/works)


Characters: 
    

  * [Spock (Star Trek)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spock%20\(Star%20Trek\)/works)
  * [Christine Chapel](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Christine%20Chapel/works)


Additional Tags: 
    

  * [Peanuts Gang](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Peanuts%20Gang/works)
  * [Parody](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Parody/works)
  * [Fluff and Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fluff%20and%20Humor/works)
  * [story challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/story%20challenge/works)


Language: 
     English 
Series: 
     [← Previous Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716162)Part 47 of the [1001 Trek Tales Archive](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510) series
Stats:
    

Published:
    2020-09-30
Words:
    422
Chapters:
    1/1
Hits:
    0

##  "The Kiss on Platonius, as played by Charlie Brown and Lucy" by Minervafan 

###  [Cheree_Cargill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill)

### Summary:

> This was the answer to a story challenge in which Spock and Christine had to be played by some other famous couple. In this case, the author chose Charlie Brown and Lucy from the "Peanuts" cartoon strip.

### Notes:

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Minervafan and is copyright (c) 2000 by Minervafan.
> 
> This story posted here by express permission of the author.

### Work Text:

Chapel: Oh, Spppooooockkkk! How would _you_ like to kiss _me_?

Spock: I'm not falling for that again, Christine. Every time I try to kiss you, you pull your lips out from under me at exactly the last moment, and I end up looking like a fool.

Chapel: Do you know what your problem is? You have a lack of self-esteem. If you had self-esteem, you wouldn't worry about whether or not I pulled my lips out from under you. You'd just kiss me.

Spock: Self-esteem? I don't have self-esteem?

Chapel: A person with self-esteem wouldn't let another person pull their lips out from under them every time they tried to kiss them, would they, Mr. Spock?

Spock: Well, no, I suppose not. But what can I do? How do I get self-esteem?

Chapel: Easy. You need an analyst.

Spock: An analyst?

Chapel: You know, a caring mental health professional to help you sort through your neuroses and self-doubt. Someone with the scientific training and personal sensitivity to help you come to grips with your own feelings of inadequacy in regards to kissing a girl.

Spock: An analyst?

(Chapel puts out a hand-written sign: The Analyst Is In. Five Cents)

Chapel: What can I help you with, Mr. Spock?

Spock: Well, doctor, there's this girl I want to kiss. But every time I try to kiss her, she pulls her lips out from under me and I end up looking like a fool.

Chapel: What I'm seeing here is a deep-seated neurosis stemming from your ambivalent feelings regarding your mother. That'll be five cents, please.

Spock: My mother? What does my mother have to do with anything?

Chapel: Your mother represents your feelings for women in general, thus resulting in your inability to kiss the girl you want to kiss. I'm sorry. You're time is up. That'll be five cents, please.

Spock: But you didn't cure me! How do I kiss the girl? I don't understand?

Chapel: (taking down sign) Just kiss her, you blockhead.

Spock: (thinking aloud) She's right. Just kiss her. That's all I have to do. No insecurity, no low self-esteem. (Pulls away from Chapel to "rev" up his engines.) I'll show her. I'll kiss her so hard she'll go to the moon! Look out, Nurse Chapel. This is the big one.

(Spock leans over to kiss Chapel, who pulls out at the last minute, leaving him looking like a fool.)

Spock: ARGH! You pulled away!!

Chapel: Funny thing about psychiatry. It isn't really an exact science. Bye-bye, Mr. Spock.

### Series this work belongs to:

  * [← Previous Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716162)Part 47 of the [1001 Trek Tales Archive](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510) series



### Actions

  * ↑ Top



###  Comments

  


Post Comment

Note:
    All fields are required. Your email address will not be published.
Name: 
Email: 

Comment 

10000 characters left

  


### Footer

  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.293.7](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.293.7)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)




End file.
